


What do you feel for me?

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Developing relationships between various gems ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot looked at Amethyst and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t get it.” Amethyst laughed. 

“There’s nothing to get, Peri.” Amethyst moved towards the green gem and trailed her fingers along Peridot’s palm. “I like you.” Peridot tilted her head slightly, trying to hide her blushing face. 

“But … what about Pearl? … and Garnet?” 

“What about them?” Amethyst laced her fingers through Peridot’s and looked hesitantly into her eyes. “I can like all three of you.” The green gem felt a distinctive shiver go down her spine as Amethyst held her hand. 

“But, wait. You DO have … relationships with them as well?” Amethyst plopped down into the grass, tugging Peridot’s arm to join her. 

“Yea.” Amethyst rested her hand on Peridot’s leg. “I care about Pearl and Garnet, but I care about you too.” She leaned in and kissed Peridot’s cheek. “It’s just how I am, uhmm, we are? I guess. I mean, Pearl is in relationships with Garnet and with me, but she also has Lapis. Lapis and I don’t mesh that way … but I still love Pearl.” Peridot thought about this for a moment before turning slightly to look at Amethyst. 

“So, all the gems just live together? And … you’re in relationships with …”

“With whomever we feel a connection with.” Peridot thought about this for a moment. It seemed logical. After all, there wasn’t any reason why Amethyst couldn’t be in a relationship with Pearl or Garnet … and with her as well. Amethyst had leaned over, pressing her lips to Peridot’s neck. The green gem’s eyes closed involuntarily as she stifled a soft moan.

“Do you … interact with each other … together?” Amethyst pulled away to look at Peridot, a slight look of bewilderment crossed her face. 

“Do I … ?? … Oh! Well, sometimes. I mean, for a while it was just Pearl, Garnet, and me. So yea, we’d enjoy each other’s company. It’s fun, Peri.” Amethyst ran her tongue down Peridot’s neck. “I bet you’d enjoy watching Garnet’s tongue all over me.” 

“Nuugggggg” Peridot’s body quivered as she felt Amethyst’s breath over her ear. “W-waa-watching?” Amethyst nodded slowly. “Y-you … and …” Amethyst’s lips pressed against Peridot’s collarbone and the green gem lost track of her thoughts. 

“You do have a thing for Garnet, don’t you?” Peridot blushed fiercely as Amethyst pulled away to look at her. The purple gem giggled before leaving a trail of kisses down Peridot’s neck. “It’s alright. Whatever goes on between you and Garnet is up to you two. I was just teasing you, nerd.” 

\---

Lapis had her head in Pearl’s lap as the two lounged on the beach. Pearl gently ran her fingers through Lapis’ hair, massaging her scalp. It has taken the two a very long time to reach this point. Lapis was regaining her ability to relax and slowly forgiving Pearl for her previous actions. She and Pearl had worked hard to find a way to understand each other and it seemed to be paying off. She felt the safest when she was with Pearl. Lapis never felt like Pearl was trying to be her protector, she felt like there was a genuine friendship between them and Lapis was grateful for it. But as great as their friendship was becoming, Lapis had reservation mixed desires, and she could tell Pearl had noticed. 

“Pearl?” Lapis looked up from Pearl’s lap and pinched her lips together as she formulated sentences in her head. “Can we talk about something?” 

“Of course,” Pearl replied. She let Lapis sit up as she leaned back on her hands. 

“I … I don’t want …” Lapis sighed before starting again. “I know you and Rose were really close; I know you were in love.” Pearl blushed slightly as she nodded at the water gem. “I … Pearl, I really like you.” Pearl placed her hand on Lapis’.

“I like you too, Lapis,” Pearl replied, trying to ease the anxiety she could see in Lapis’ eyes. The water gem took another deep breath.

“I don’t feel exactly what Amethyst or Garnet feel for you.” Lapis looked into Pearl’s eyes as she spoke. “But, I like you and I want to love you, Pearl.” Pearl wrapped her arm around Lapis and sat closer to the water gem. 

“It’s nice having a relationship with you, Lapis. We get along well and I enjoy your company. I care deeply about you and … I want to love you too. I want to be in love with you.” Pearl softly brushed her thumb over Lapis’ gem, a sign of affection she knew the other appreciated. 

“Even though …” Pearl stopped the blue gem midsentence, with a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, Lapis. We will work this out together. We can do this.” Pearl rested her head on the other’s shoulder as they watched the horizon. It was calming, and Lapis indeed felt calm. 

\---

Jasper lay on the beach with her toes in the wet sand. Her hair pooled around her while she basked in the warm sunny day. She felt content, even peaceful as she listened to the sounds of the birds and waves creating the distinct “ocean” sound. 

“Move. You’re blocking my sun,” Jasper said abruptly, but with a smile. She slowly opened her eyes and focused on Garnet’s face. 

“Make me.” Garnet’s tone seemed harsh but her facial expression was visibly soft, even with her shades on. She sat beside Jasper, running her fingers through the long, thick hair. Jasper tilted her head back slightly into Garnet’s touch. The orange gem closed her eyes again and sighed. 

“That sounds more like your style.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Garnet hummed as she gently raked her fingers over Jasper’s scalp. “Speaking of making you …” Jasper’s eyes flickered open as she looked up towards Garnet. “I got you something.” Garnet continued to casually stroke Jasper’s hair as she looked out towards the water. Jasper contemplated asking what Garnet was referring to. Eventually, she decided to just see where things went and settled back into the warm sand. After a short while, Garnet tugged gently at Jasper’s hair. “Let’s go.” Jasper offered a very cat like stretch before she stood and followed Garnet back towards the temple. 

As the two entered the beach house, they found Pearl and Lapis in the kitchen, making lunch for Steven and Connie. The children ran towards the gems and threw themselves into outstretched arms. 

“Garnet!” Steven wrapped his arms around the fusion as both children were lifted into warm greetings.

“You’ve got sand in your hair!” Connie stated as she tried to extract the grains from Jasper’s thick mane. 

“Yes, she needs a bath,” Garnet said looking over her shoulder at the two. Jasper blushed as she picked Connie up over her head as a distraction. 

“You would too if you were laying on the beach with as much hair as I have!” Jasper leaned down as Connie rolled over her back and landed on the floor behind her. 

“Gottcha!” Connie wrapped her arms around Jasper’s waist as the gem looked over her shoulder at the little swordfighter. 

“So it seems you have.” 

“When are you going to train with Steven and I? You promised you would!” Jasper looked up at Garnet, hoping she would help her answer this one. Jasper could almost see Garnet’s eyes under her shades saying “you got yourself into this”. She glanced over to Pearl, who glared a stern “don’t you even think about it” at her. 

Jasper grinned, fierce and mischievous, before calling her battle helmet. “How about right now?” Her gold eyes shone as she looked at Steven, still in Garnet’s arms. 

“Jasper! That’s enough!” Pearl called angrily from the kitchen. “Not only is there no roughhousing in the beach house, but …” Pearl was cut off by Lapis.

“You’re going to hurt Steven … and Connie! Leave them alone.” Jasper glared at Lapis as she picked up Connie with one hand. 

“Pearl’s right,” Jasper said quietly. “No roughhousing in the beach house. But with your sword and skill, I’m sure you’re a pretty strong opponent.” She recalled her helmet and winked at Lapis before placing Connie on the floor. “Don’t listen to Lapis. I’ll come by to see you train soon.” Lapis growled to herself. 

Garnet also placed Steven on the floor. “Go get washed up for lunch. We have to attend to some things in the temple.” 

“Oooh! Is it magic? Do you need help? Can we come?! What are you gonna do!?” Steven’s eyes pleaded with Garnet, who only giggled to herself. 

“No, you need to get ready for your training. I need to check on some things.” She glanced behind her. “And Jasper needs to take a bath.” The orange gem bit the inside of her lip, trying not to remind Garnet _she_ was the reason there was sand in her hair. She could hear Lapis giggling in the kitchen and felt her body heating up as Garnet looked at her. 

Jasper gently pushed the children in the direction of the bathroom. “Go wash up,” she said before glaring daggers at Lapis. Just before she was about to say something she was sure to regret, she felt Garnet’s hand, the gem pressing squarely into her back. Jasper took a breath and broke eye contact with Lapis. 

“Come on,” Garnet said softly, leading the orange gem into the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot’s favorite thing was how she fit perfectly curled up next to Amethyst. Their arms intertwined as if they were created to hold each other, their bodies nested in a way Peridot swore felt like they had been formed in tandem. The green gem could stay like this forever, enjoying the comfort of the warm quartz beside her. 

“You always fall asleep when I do this! Peri, wake up!” Amethyst began to gently bite at Peridot’s shoulder. 

“Amethyst! I’m awake. Just because my eyes were _closed_ doesn’t mean I was asleep.” In reality, Peridot had been very close to falling asleep. It happened whenever Amethyst let Peridot be the little spoon. The purple gem would run her fingers down Peridot’s back and whisper in her ear. It almost always resulted in Peridot falling into a blissful slumber. 

“Yea, yea.” Amethyst kissed Peridot’s neck slowly. “But I like it better when you’re awake. I can do this.” Amethyst pulled Peridot close as she kissed her cheek. 

“You can do that when I’m asleep,” Peridot giggled. 

“I know, but you look so cute when you’re sleeping. I don’t want to wake you up.” Amethyst rolled onto her back and reached out her arm as Peridot moved to curl up beside her. It was getting dark and the two were just able to see the faint outlines of the stars as the sun set. “Peri? Do you ever … you know, miss other gems on homeworld?” 

“No,” Peridot said softly. “There aren’t any gems to miss. As a technician I wasn’t in any place with other gems for very long. And we were … encouraged … to behave extremely professionally. There wasn’t much socializing.” Peridot reached up and laced her fingers between Amethyst’s. “Earth is quite strange. The socializing, the relaxation, the limited number of rules, I find it difficult to know … when I’m doing something wrong.” Amethyst squeezed Peridot’s hand.

“Why would you ever think you were doing something wrong?” 

“Well, because …” Peridot appreciated that they were looking at the stars. She wasn’t sure she could talk to Amethyst about this face to face. “Because Lapis still doesn’t trust me. I followed all the earth rules Steven suggested and she still seems to look upon me with … distain.” 

“It doesn’t work like that, Peri. Lapis has gone through a lot, she doesn’t trust anyone, it isn’t just you.” 

“But she trusts Pearl! I am most certainly as worthy of her friendship as a pearl!” Amethyst pulled Peridot closer.

“Peri, relax would you? I know you’re super competitive with Pearl, but … Lapis doesn’t care about that.” Amethyst sighed as she turned to face Peridot. “This is about how she feels, and right now, she feels good around Pearl and not so great around everyone else. You’ve got to give her space.” Amethyst kissed Peridot softly as the green gem pouted. 

“But, I’ve changed!” 

“I know you have Per. Lapis has spent a long time working on her relationship with Pearl. It took her a lot of time to learn to trust Pearl. And it will take her a long time to learn to trust you too. You have to be patient, okay?” Peridot groaned in agreement. “But until then, you have me.” 

“I like you better anyway.” 

\---

Jasper sat on the floor of the river that flowed through the temple. She shook her head slightly, trying to loosen any remaining sand from her locks while she was immersed. After a while she slowly released the air she had been holding in her lungs. She watched the bubbles float to the surface and smiled. She had spent such a long time underwater, but she hadn’t spent any of that time enjoying how nice it felt to float or how much fun blowing bubbles could be. When her lungs were emptied of air, Jasper swam the short distance to the surface. She tilted her head back, collecting her hair from her face and climbed back onto the temple floor. 

Sure, she could have removed the sand from her hair without _bathing_ just as she could dry herself with little effort from her gem. But what fun would that be? Jasper looked over her shoulder and eyed Garnet watching her. And removing sand from her body using her gem would certainly not achieve the same reaction from the fusion. 

Jasper gathered her hair over her shoulder and began to ring out the water, her naked body still facing away from Garnet. Jasper felt comfortable in this section of the temple. She and Garnet had spent a lot of time there, and the fusion assured her that they were unlikely to be disturbed. Jasper had grown to trust Garnet. They had mutually grown to trust each other, and from there, their relationship developed further. 

“Come here,” Garnet said softly. Jasper knew what Garnet wanted. She stopped ringing the water from her hair and headed towards Garnet, turning around as she reached her. Garnet ran her fingertips through Jasper’s hair before dividing it into sections and quickly leaving it in a wet braid hanging down the warrior’s back. 

“Thank you,” Jasper replied without making eye contact. It was all just a game, a script they followed for fun. Garnet suggesting a bath, Jasper taking one, the hair braiding, the verbal gratitude, none of it was necessary. One flash of her gem and the sand would have ceased to cling to Jasper’s body. One shake and her hair would have returned to normal. But Jasper enjoyed this, she enjoyed the attention. She enjoyed the way Garnet intentionally created situations, unique shared experiences, between them. She adored the way Garnet flirted with her. 

\---

Lapis sat close to Pearl, their bodies unnecessarily touching on the wide couch. It was late and it had gotten cold, so the two built a fire in the fireplace. Connie had gone home and Steven was asleep in the loft. Peridot and Amethyst were at the barn and, well, no one could say for certain where Jasper and Garnet were, but what mattered was they weren’t in the beach house. Pearl wrapped her arm around Lapis’ shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. It startled the water gem, but she smiled back at Pearl.

“Is this … okay? I mean, are you comfortable with this?” Pearl’s eyes looked overly concerned, but genuine. 

“Yes,” Lapis smiled reassuringly at Pearl. “I like being near you. It’s comforting.”

Pearl felt terrible about keeping Lapis trapped in that mirror for so long. It was true, she hadn’t bothered to see who the gem in the mirror was. She hadn’t tried to fix the gem or let her out. She could say she assumed the gem was corrupted, or that it was beyond fixable, but the truth was, she had never even thought to wonder. Pearl spent a lot of time trying to atone for her past behavior and eventually, Lapis understood and was willing to forgive Pearl. 

During that time, Lapis grew fond of having Pearl around and the two became closer than either had expected. After a significant amount of internal conflict, Lapis finally accepted both her feelings for Pearl and their budding romantic relationship. Although Pearl said she understood the nature of Lapis’ feelings, Lapis occasionally wondered if they would be able to make this work. She wasn’t sure this was something Pearl was used to and Lapis knew that among the earth dwelling gems, this wasn’t common behavior. 

Pearl stroked Lapis’ hair as they watched the fire burn in the fireplace. “When I was still living on homeworld, there was another pearl. I called her Bluebell. She was made for Blue Diamond, but was rejected and given to a quartz.” Pearl looked towards Lapis with a tentative smile. “She was a lot like you, strong willed and smart. But Bluebell was incredibly trusting, could forgive easily, and could always find the joy in any situation.” 

Lapis bit her lip, wondering where Pearl’s story was going. She worried it was intended to teach her a lesson or make an elaborate point. Pearl noticed the look on Lapis’ face and ran her finger gently over the water gem’s jaw. “She was a lot like you, but you are both also incredibly different. Don’t worry. I bring her up because … I loved her. I loved her and she loved me. We were happy together.” Pearl adjusted her gaze to her lap while Lapis contemplated what she was saying. 

“What are you trying to say, Pearl?” As Pearl looked up, she saw a kind, patient look on Lapis’ face. 

“I can do this. We can do this.” Lapis slipped her arm around Pearl and pulled the tall gem closer. 

“Thanks. I appreciate the encouragement, but I don’t doubt you. I just want to be sure we understand what the other wants.” Lapis squeezed Pearl gently and giggled as Pearl’s face blushed. “We can make our own love story.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis opened cabinets randomly through the kitchen hoping to find something to make for Steven and Connie’s lunch. The pair had warped off to train with Pearl while Lapis stayed behind. The water gem found last time she was far too anxious watching Steven in danger, even if she knew Pearl had it well under control. 

“What IS this stuff?” Lapis said to herself as she pulled a jar out of the cabinet.

“Pickles,” a voice replied from the living room. Lapis looked up, startled by the realization she wasn’t alone in the beach house. Her abrupt reaction caused her to hit her head on the open cabinet door.

“Oww! Grrr.” 

“Relax Lazuli, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Amethyst jumped off the couch and joined Lapis in the kitchen. “I just thought maybe you could use some help. I mean, I know you don’t eat and whatever.” Lapis eyed the purple gem. 

“And you consume things that aren’t even edible! I’m not trusting YOU to help make Steven’s lunch!” Amethyst rolled her eyes before hoping onto the counter. 

“Look, I know you don’t _like_ me and I know you don’t _trust_ me. But I’ve been helping to take care of Steven for a lot longer than you have. I know what humans can and can’t eat, and I would never hurt him.” Lapis continued to glare at Amethyst. “Come on, I’m trying here, Lapis. You can’t just be suspicious of everyone who isn’t Pearl or Steven.” 

Lapis thought about what Amethyst said. She had a point. Both Steven and Pearl had encouraged Lapis to give the others a chance. “Alright, fine,” Lapis said reluctantly. “What do I do for _lunch_?” Amethyst smiled at the water gem. 

“Well, Pearl insists they eat healthy food after training, so …” Amethyst opened the refrigerator. “Sandwiches and fruit?” Lapis looked blankly back at Amethyst. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Amethyst grabbed the bread, jam, peanut butter, and a few apples and spread them out on the counter. “Alright, I’ll show you how to make a sandwich.” Lapis stood behind Amethyst, watching carefully. “This one is gonna be peanut butter and jam.” Amethyst carefully spread one slice of bread with the peanut butter, the other with jam. “Now just put them together and tada!” The purple gem took a large bite of the sandwich before moving to the side. “Now you try.” 

Lapis promptly made 4 sandwiches and cut them into triangles. The two gems finished slicing the apples just as Pearl, Steven, and Connie warped back from training. 

“LUNCH!!” Steven cried as he ran to the kitchen. “Lapis! How did you know peanut butter and jam is one of my favorite sandwiches?” Lapis smiled brightly at the boy while Pearl glanced at Amethyst. 

“Peanut butter and apples are my favorite,” Connie said with a giggle as she reached for the peanut butter and apple sandwich. 

Amethyst gave Lapis a pat on the shoulder, “Yea, Lazuli did a really great job with lunch.” As she walked out of the room, Pearl grabbed her hand, giving it a short squeeze and mouthed the words “thank you”. 

\---

“Don’t touch that!” Peridot shrieked, running up the ladder to the loft. Jasper stared at Peridot, wide eyed while returning the VHS slowly to the pile it came from. 

“Diamonds, Peridot. I wasn’t doing anything.” While Jasper generally enjoyed ruffling Peridot’s feathers, the small green gem looked like she was about to combust. 

“You don’t even know what you were touching! That, right there, is the video tape of the last season of the most perfect, wonderful form of entertainment earth has to offer!” Jasper rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the couch and sat down. She did not look nearly as impressed as Peridot believed she should, but that’s how it was with Jasper. 

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” Jasper mumbled as Peridot attempted to compose herself. The large orange gem absentmindedly ran her nails through the ends of her hair trying to avoid Peridot’s gaze. 

“I most certainly am not! You know Jasper, my specifications are for an intelligent, gem technician. I was built to be smart.” A golden spark flashed through Jasper’s eyes. 

“Are you questioning my intelligence?” Peridot could hear the growl low in Jasper’s chest as she spoke. The technician sighed. 

“Stars, you’re sensitive,” she mumbled to herself. “No, I’m not. I’m just pointing out that my evaluation of this earth entertainment might be worth paying attention to.” 

“Whatever,” Jasper replied, returning to removing the knots from the ends of her hair. 

“Here, watch with me. After all, I did help Steven stop the cluster!” Jasper shook her head as she settled down to do whatever it was Peridot was rambling about. 

 

After 2.5 hours, the final credits began to roll as both gems stared at the small television. “See,” Peridot said, still watching the names scroll. “Wasn’t that absolutely, undeniably incredible!” Jasper shook herself from the mesmerized state at the sound of Peridot’s voice. 

“Uhmm, yea. That …” Jasper blushed slightly. “That was really good, Dot.” 

“I told you! And … don’t call me that.” Peridot blushed herself. “Do you want to watch the movie? It isn’t nearly as good as the show, but it has redeeming qualities I suppose.” Peridot jumped up to put in the new VHS while Jasper smiled at the small gem. 

\---

Garnet stood at the entrance to Pearl’s room watching in silence as Pearl moved effortlessly to the music in her head. She had been dancing for hours and the fusion thought it might be a good time to check on her. The days leading up to Steven’s birthday were always hard on Pearl. Garnet had been hoping that with Lapis’ support, this year would be a little easier. But here she was, standing in Pearl’s room, watching the distraught gem distract herself through dance. 

“Pearl,” Garnet said gently. Pearl startled from her _arabesque_ , lowering her leg slowly as she looked towards where Garnet stood. 

“Hi Garnet,” Pearl whispered. She had expected Garnet to stop by, and she didn’t quite have the energy to try to hide what she was doing. She was too tired for shame. 

“You need to take a break,” Garnet said, watching the dancer carefully as she stood in the middle of the room. Pearl’s shoulders were slumped and her arms wrapped delicately around her waist. 

Garnet approached Pearl slowly, reaching out to wrap her arms around the distressed gem. She gently pulled Pearl down into her lap as she sat on the floor. Behind the door of the temple, Pearl felt her resolve shatter and her will evaporate. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, and with Garnet’s arms enveloping her, Pearl burst into tears. 

After a while, Pearl’s composure returned. She looked up to face Garnet and was surprised to see the fusion had removed her shades. Garnet’s expression was kind and understanding, it threatened to bring Pearl to tears again. “I’m … sorry,” Pearl stammered quietly. “I know she was important to you as well. It is selfish of me to act as if I am the only one …” Garnet leaned in and kissed Pearl, cutting off the rest of her sentence. 

“We don’t need to compare pain, Pearl. The important thing is that we are here for each other.” Garnet held Pearl’s hand in her own as she kissed her cheek. The weight of Garnet’s gem in Pearl’s hand focused her. Garnet was right. They had all lost someone quite dear to them, but they had each other for comfort and support. Garnet lifted her other hand and brushed a stray tear from Pearl’s face. “It’s alright.” 

“Do you … do you think we could …” Pearl took a breath but wasn’t able to finish her sentence. 

“Sure. Let’s go see if Amethyst is around.”

 

They arrived at Amethyst’s room and Pearl called softly to the purple gem. In no time, Amethyst turned the corner of one of her piles, her face unmistakably tear-stained. “Yea P?” Amethyst replied, worried that Pearl might be taking things harder than she had expected. She could see Pearl’s lip quivering slightly and reached out to take her hand. She knew why they were there. “I was gonna go to sleep. Wanna join me?” 

 

Pearl sighed, nestled between the two gems who had brought her comfort for so many years. She ran her fingers through Amethyst’s hair as she leaned back slightly, feeling Garnet’s chest pressed against her back. These two were the rocks to which she anchored her life. No matter the circumstance, they could pull together and be what the other needed. And Pearl was incredibly grateful that tonight was no different. Garnet, solid and steady, Amethyst, soft and comforting, this was what she needed. Pearl sighed softly as she began to drift into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper sat cross-legged on the floor of the temple in silence. She was waiting for Garnet to return from … well, she wasn’t really sure where the fusion had gone. But before she left, she instructed Jasper to sit and wait, so the orange gem sat and she waited. 

Garnet searched through a box she kept neatly tucked away in her room. She thought it would be near the top. It was only recently purchased and placed in the box a few days ago, she knew it must be there somewhere. After searching relentlessly for nearly a half hour, Garnet finally pulled what she was looking for from a far corner. She giggled to herself, incredibly giddy to finally hand Jasper her gift. 

Meanwhile, Jasper had grown bored. After spending a significant portion of her time trying to guess where Garnet had gone off to, she started to feel anxious about being in the temple alone. She recalled the first conversation Garnet had with Pearl over her entrance into the temple. Pearl was skeptical, reminding the fusion not only of the powerful items stored in the temple but also how sacred it was. In hushed voices they argued while Jasper stood at the other side of the room. The orange gem was uncomfortable, knowing she was being discussed, unsure if either gem was defending her. At some point, Jasper turned to leave. She could tell she was in a space she wasn’t wanted and the awkward tension was beginning to be too much even for her. When Garnet found her later, Jasper tried to avoid talking about the temple, but Garnet wouldn’t let her. 

“You were unusually quiet earlier,” the fusion said. 

“I .. it wasn’t my place to get involved in decisions like that. I thought I’d let you and Pearl work it out.” Jasper was actually rather disappointed. She had thought her relationship with Garnet had reached a point of trust, but it seemed she had been wrong. 

“Tell me the truth, Jasper. You’re upset.”

“Yea, I am,” Jasper snapped. Her eyes met Garnet’s shaded ones but she didn’t back down. “I thought you and I had sorted things out. I thought we were good, but I guess I was wrong.” 

“You’re not wrong!” Garnet said hastily. Jasper looked back at her, clearly startled. Garnet stared at Jasper, shocked that the words had tumbled out of her mouth so quickly. “I trust you, Jasper, and that’s what I told Pearl. The temple has been our home for a long time. It was only fair that I talk to Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst has already said she was fine with it. And when I spoke to Pearl, I told her that I trusted you.” Garnet stepped closer to Jasper and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“So, did she say yes?” Garnet nodded slowly. 

“And I’m going to get you something to celebrate.” Jasper leaned forward and caught Garnet’s lip between her teeth. She was close enough to see through the fusions shades and Jasper enjoyed the look of surprise that was caught in Garnet’s eyes. 

“Apology accepted.” 

 

When Garnet finally returned, Jasper was still sitting on the temple floor. She smiled at the orange gem as she spoke. “I see you obeyed my request.” Jasper looked up slightly startled but smiled back. 

“Yes.” 

“Come here,” Garnet beckoned. Jasper stood and approached Garnet, curious as to what the fusion was planning. When she stopped, Garnet ran her hand up the back of Jasper’s neck and into her thick hair. “I love your hair, Jasper,” Garnet whispered as Jasper tilted her head back. When Garnet finally untangled her fingers from Jasper’s hair, she gave Jasper a quick kiss. “Close your eyes.” The orange gem once again did as she was told, wondering what Garnet had instore. Jasper felt the fusion’s thin fingers dance around her throat before a weighted object was placed there. “You can open your eyes.” 

Jasper immediately ran her finger between her neck and the object Garnet had placed there. It felt smooth against her throat but the outside was rough. She looked up at Garnet who gave her a quick nod. The orange gem hurried towards the pool of water and knelt down beside it. “You bought me a collar?” Jasper was surprised, she didn’t expect Garnet to do something like this. Garnet knelt down next to Jasper and observed their reflection. 

“Yes. Do you like it?” Jasper ran her fingers over it once again as she stared into the water. It was black leather with marron reflective squares, it was beautiful. It reminded her completely of Garnet.

“Of course.” Jasper was lost in thought. She and Garnet had spent a lot of time discussing their relationship and what each of them wanted. Garnet had admitted that she found Jasper’s bold, strong personality particularly attractive, and was drawn to the thought of having the privilege to tame her. Jasper had shared her interest in being controlled in a non-physical way. Together they had come up with mutually agreed upon boundaries and expectations. And at some point, Jasper had expressed her personally confusing desire to feel both free and owned. 

“I hoped you would. It seemed like something you would choose yourself,” Garnet turned from their reflections to look at Jasper. “But also …” The fusion put her finger between the collar and Jasper’s neck and gently tugged. “It says you’re mine,” she whispered. A surge of energy pulsed down Jasper’s body and back up at the sound of those words. Garnet saw the worried look that followed and softly kissed the orange gem. “You don’t have to tell anyone I gave it to you. You can tell them whatever you want. We both know what it means.” 

“Thank you,” Jasper said just before leaning forward, pressing her lips to Garnet’s. 

\---

“Lazuli, can we … talk?” Peridot looked up at the silo where she assumed Lapis was laying on the roof. “Please?” She added just to be safe. Lapis slid down the roof, extending her wings just in time to catch her and place her softly on the ground next to Peridot. 

“What?” Lapis looked unimpressed to say the least, but Peridot appreciated that she wasn’t being ignored. 

“I ... I just wanted to …” The green gem turned around and sighed. Several talks with Amethyst had helped her to understand that Lapis needed time and space, but that an honest apology would probably help things along. “I wanted to apologize for … being so pushy.” She glanced back at Lapis and noticed her stern look had softened, or that may have just been her imagination. “I was overly excited by the idea of having another gem to share the experience of adjusting to earth with. I realize now that you need your space. And I can see how my … enthusiasm may have come across as annoying. I hope that we can become friends sometime in the future.” Peridot apprehensively offered her hand to Lapis, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s okay, Peridot,” Lapis said after a long silence. The green gem looked up as Lapis spoke, “I understand. And I was, maybe a little too hard on you before.” Peridot threw her arms around Lapis and hugged her while Lapis stood looking rather uncomfortable. 

\---

Pearl was laid out on a mattress in Amethyst’s room, her thin neck elongated as her head tilted back in a stretch. The purple gem had arranged several blankets over the pillowy surface to Pearl’s satisfaction. Amethyst had collapsed in an obscene position between Pearl’s thighs, her head resting against one of the tall gem’s hips. They were both naked and breathing heavily, if only loud enough for the other to tell. 

“Uh, Pearl?” Amethyst whispered. Her fingers were lazily grazing Pearl’s ribs. “You doin okay?” Pearl let out a content sound, her eyes closed. “You sure?” Amethyst questioned again, this time sitting up. “You aren’t usually the one coming to me …” Amethyst trailed off as she noticed Pearl blushing. “I mean …” She wiggled her way up the mattress so she was next to Pearl. Amethyst watched Pearl try to hide her face and laughed to herself. “Just that you don’t normally take time in the middle of the day to … you know.” It was Amethyst’s turn to blush. 

Pearl carefully traced her finger down Amethyst’s jaw. The small quartz was an incredible fighter, strong, solid, determined. But she was also soft, caring, gentle, and Pearl marveled at the balance she struck between the two of them. She leaned in and kissed Amethyst. “I wanted to see you. I missed …” Pearl bit her lip as her fingers danced down Amethyst’s body. “I missed having you to myself. There has been so much going on recently, we haven’t had much time to spend together, just us.” Amethyst let her lips graze over Pearl’s neck.

“Are you jealous, P?” Amethyst whispered. “Don’t like to share?” Pearl bit her lip, trying to hid how much she enjoyed hearing Amethyst’s voice like that. Low, sultry, Pearl found it to be incredibly appealing. 

“I just missed you. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Peridot and we haven’t had much time to ourselves.” Amethyst grinned mischievously back at Pearl.

“Don’t put the blame on me, Pearly. You and Lapis have been inseparable these past few months.” Amethyst saw Pearl’s expression change. “How are things with you two?” Just as quickly, Pearl’s expression recovered. 

“Great. Everything is going well.” Amethyst wasn’t buying it. She rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up on her elbows. 

“Don’t lie to me, Pearl. What’s going on?” Pearl twisted her fingers around one of the sheets, seemingly lost in her own thought. Amethyst gave her a moment before gently placing her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “P?” 

“It’s nothing, really,” Pearl said softly. “I guess I’m just nervous. I hope she has forgiven me, but I’m not sure she has. Sometimes, when we’re together …” Pearl trailed off. Amethyst curled up closer to Pearl, draping her arm around the tall gem. “Sometimes, she just seems uncomfortable around me. I worry that she can’t forgive what I’ve done.” Amethyst pulled Pearl closer, nestling into her thin neck.

“She’s said she forgives you … right?” Pearl slowly nodded in reply. “Then trust her.” Amethyst could hear the low hum coming from Pearl’s throat. It was an attempt at silent protest, but it obviously didn’t work. Amethyst sighed. “Pearl, did you ever think that Lapis is just … trying to figure things out with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Pearl tilted her head, trying to get a better look at Amethyst. 

“I don’t know what it’s like for her, but …” Amethyst paused for a moment, reconsidering what she was trying to say. “She knows you’ve been in other romantic relationships. Don’t you think it must be something she thinks about? Don’t you think she worries about making you happy?” Pearl thought about it for a moment. 

“But … she makes me happy.” 

“And she’s forgiven you. But maybe she doesn’t believe that yet.” Amethyst leaned in and kissed Pearl before pulling her closer. “It’s just a thought, P.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi Lapis,” Garnet said without looking up from the chair she was lounging on. The water gem had just entered the beach house and was slightly startled to see the fusion. 

“Hi Garnet, I … thought you were on a mission.” 

“Nope, just here … thinking. Care to join me?” 

“Well, I was going to wait for Steven.”

“Yes, he’ll be back soon. Until then,” Garnet gestured towards the empty couch. Lapis considered leaving, but she was waiting for Steven and she hadn’t been particularly social recently, especially with Garnet. She sat down on the couch cross legged next to the fusion. “How are things?” Garnet asked, still staring off into the room. 

“Oh, fine. Things are fine. Peridot and I have decorated the barn nicely and I’m enjoying time with Pearl.” Garnet nodded. 

“And I’m sure Pearl is enjoying her time with you.” Lapis blushed. “Lapis, I wanted to tell you that I appreciate your willingness to extend your trust. I understand the hesitation and,” Garnet turned and faced Lapis. “And, I want to apologize. I treated you poorly and unfairly. I don’t expect that I regain your trust immediately, but I did think an apology was in order. And I appreciate that you are trying.” Lapis stared at her hands, contemplating Garnet’s words. 

“Why did you leave me in that mirror?” Lapis’ tone was both angry and sad. Garnet brushed her fingers over her face and her shades disappeared. 

“I knew you were extraordinarily powerful and a Homeworld gem. My future vision offered some possibilities where you destroyed many of the gems I care about and thousands of humans. We had just lost so many already …” Garnet sighed. “I was scared Lapis. I was trying to protect those I loved. I’m sorry.”

They sat in silence, each processing in their own way. Finally, Lapis spoke. “I,” she paused to rethink her sentence. “I think I understand. Sometimes, we will do anything to keep those we love safe. And I guess I can work towards forgiving and trusting you. But, it will take time.” Lapis fidgeted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with Garnet. “After spending some time here, you guys aren’t so bad. And I suppose knowing someone was coming to terraform your planet and hurt the ones you love … I mean, I can understand. And I’m sorry as well.” Just then, Steven and Connie returned on the warp pad. Garnet recalled her shades and smiled at the children. 

“Hi Garnet! Hey Lapis, are you ready?” Steven said happily. 

“Sure am, Steven.” She turned to face Garnet once again. “It was nice talking to you. Maybe we should do it again sometime.” 

“I’d like that.” 

\---

“Hey!” Amethyst pounced on Jasper (who was sprawled out on the beach against a rock). She held Jasper’s arms to keep her balance as she looked at the glass and leather around her neck. 

“Quit it!” Jasper said trying to push Amethyst away without hurting her. After checking out the necklace thoroughly, Amethyst finally climbed off of Jasper. 

“Nice _collar_ ,” Amethyst said with a half-smile. Jasper could feel herself growing angry but tried to ignore it. Amethyst leaned over and teasingly whispered, “so it looks like Garnet owns your ass.” Amethyst was ready for Jasper as she swung at her, jumping back and causing the orange gem to miss. “Hey! Woah, relax sis.” Amethyst took a few steps back and sat in the sand. Reaching into her gem, she pulled out a purple studded collar and tossed it to Jasper. 

“What’s this?” Jasper asked, knowing very well what it was. She wanted to hear Amethyst say it. 

“Mine. You know Garnet and I are …” Jasper waved off Amethyst’s comment, clearly aware of the arrangement. “I guess I sort of like being controlled.” Amethyst finished, blushing slightly. Jasper felt surprisingly comfortable around her Earth sister. Instead of teasing Amethyst or denying the nature of her involvement with Garnet, she decided to see where their conversation went. 

“Controlled huh?” Jasper turned the collar around in her hand. “Does it have a leash?” Amethyst seemed to think about the question, but after a moment summoned something that looked a lot like her whip and handed it to Jasper. “What does she do with it?” Amethyst looked surprised, her face flushing as she turned away. 

“Probably the same as she does with you.” 

“Doubtful,” Jasper replied spinning Amethyst’s collar around her finger. “I don’t have a leash. This collar isn’t for control, it’s for possession. You were right the first time, Garnet kind of … owns my ass.” Jasper laughed to herself. “Why’d you pick control anyway?” She asked absentmindedly. Amethyst blushed harder but smiled. 

“Same reason you picked possession. I’m reckless, I’m wild. Pearl has described me as lacking all self-control.” Amethyst shrugged. “External control once in a while is …” 

“Comforting,” Jasper finished for her. Amethyst moved back next to Jasper and leaned against the massive rock. 

“So you feel the same?” 

“That it’s comforting? Yes, but not control, ownership.” Jasper handed the collar back to Amethyst. 

“It makes sense for you, I suppose. You follow your own rules; you defer to no one. Possession suits you, Jasper.” She slid her hands around her neck, clasping her own collar into place. 

“Well, she’s proven to be the only one worthy to have me, so far. Isn’t that right, Garnet?” Neither of the quartz gems looked up as Garnet approached from behind them. 

“Yes, I suppose that could be true.” Garnet leaned over, placing a kiss on Jasper’s gem before sitting next to Amethyst stroking her long silver hair. “I see Jasper inspired you to put your collar back on.” Amethyst’s only response was to tilt her head towards Garnet’s hand in her hair. Jasper handed Garnet the leash and watched as the fusion clasped it to Amethyst’s collar. “I could get you one too,” Garnet said softly. 

“You will do no such thing,” Jasper replied leaning back and closing her eyes. 

“Alright. Amethyst and I will be in the temple.” Garnet handed Amethyst the leash before kissing Jasper on the cheek. 

“Have fun,” Jasper replied as they headed towards the beach house.

\---

Pearl sat on the bench outside the barn quietly, wondering when Peridot would be back. She had said she needed to get something.

“Here,” Peridot said holding a cup out for Pearl. “I know you don’t _drink_ it, but Amethyst said you liked it. Pearl took the cup and sniffed. It was warm and smelled like peppermint. 

“Thank you, Peridot. Amethyst is correct, I do like tea. Well, not to drink, but I enjoy the smell.” Peridot sat next to Pearl. 

“So, uhmm Pearl. I know we aren’t very close, but …” Pearl looked at Peridot, clearly confused. “You seem, well, you seem like something may be bothering you and I wanted to ask if I could be of assistance.” Pearl looked at her cup of tea and smiled. It was incredibly sweet of Peridot to show her concern. 

“Thank you, Peridot. I appreciate your attempts to offer me help, but I’m not sure there is anything you can do.” 

“But you didn’t even try! How do you know?” Pearl sighed and Peridot realized she may have gone too far. “I’m sorry. I just meant … I would like to try to help you.” The two sat in silence for a bit before Peridot tried again. “Is this because of Lapis?” Pearl’s eyes widened quickly at Lapis’ name. 

“Why would you say that? Has she said something?” 

“Only about a million somethings!” 

Pearl cringed at the thought of Lapis complaining about her to Peridot. “I knew she was unhappy,” Pearl said softly to herself. “Why did I think I would ever be able to make something work with her. She … she could never really want someone like me.” 

“What? No! No, no, you misunderstood.” Peridot paused for a moment. “Or I miscommunicated. Hmm, I’m unsure. Anyway, Lapis isn’t unhappy. From our conversations I would say quite the opposite.” Pearl looked up from her tea.

“What? Well, what is she saying then?” Peridot bit her lip as she thought about it. She wasn’t sure she should be telling Pearl the things Lapis has been saying. But she did understand that Pearl was worried they were negative. 

“Pearl, uhmm … I feel uncomfortable repeating the things Lapis has shared with me. But I promise you they are all positive. She is very happy to be starting a relationship with you and thrilled by your understanding and acceptance.” 

“My … my understanding and acceptance? Acceptance of what?” Pearl’s glance at Peridot turned into a glare as the green gem tried to backpedal out of her previous comment. “Peridot, what are you talking about?” 

“Ugh!” Peridot threw her hands up as she stood. “Fine. She has just been concerned about your reaction to her … relationship approach.” Pearl stared at her blankly. “It’s just, you know. Lots of gems are … sexual beings, making relationship decisions based on those … desires.” Pearl tilted her head slightly, encouraging Peridot to continue. “And, well, Lapis is more … a romantic being.” Peridot began to pace in front of the bench. 

“Are you … wait, Lapis was worried I wouldn’t want a relationship with her because she doesn’t experience sexual attraction?” Peridot stopped pacing and sat back down next to Pearl. 

“Well, yes. I mean, how can you blame her? Many of the gem relationships around here are based on sexual attraction. You and Garnet, Garnet and Jasper, me and Amethyst, it’s a pretty common occurrence.” 

“No, I know that. It’s just, we had talked about this. I thought we were clear on this.” Pearl sighed softly. “Maybe I haven’t been showing my support enough.” 

“I don’t think it’s that, Pearl. Lapis is … she’s a strong gem. She doesn’t like feeling belittled or treated as weak or infantile. She … won’t ask you to reassure her. She usually makes it seem like she’s annoyed by it, but I think she needs it. Maybe you should have a more direct conversation.” Pearl sat back and thought about Peridot’s comments. Maybe Peridot was right.


End file.
